Unseen Innocence
by Ngo oi ney
Summary: Sakura is the most beautiful girl in her small village. Her only fault was that she was blind. This is a story about how having eyesight is not the only way for one to truly see.
1. Prologue

**Unseen Innocence

* * *

**

**Introduction**: Hello minna. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I will warn you now that it may start off not very well. I do promise that it'll get better though! Please read and review. I will take any comments to heart in my effort to improve my writing. Thank you so very much.

**Disclaimer**: This fanfic is based on the lovely characters from Cardcaptor Sakura. I did not make them up nor do I own them. I just add my own little details for your reading enjoyment.

* * *

**Prologue**

There was once was a poor man. Though his life had been filled with misfortune, he was still a kind soul. Never has Fujitaka Kinomoto passed a man in need without stoping to help him. He was a widower for his beautiful wife, Nedeshiko, had departed this living planet without him. However, she left behind two precious gifts. These everlasting reminders of her were their children.

The eldest, Touya, was a strong son. Tall, with plain brown hair and eyes, he often had a stern face in public, but to his friends and family, this seriousness would seem to vanish. He was always teasing his sibling. He had a gentle heart, though he did not often show this to strangers. Touya was a hard worker, doing anything in his power to help his aging father. He was the protector of the family and carefully watched after his young sibling.

The second child was a female. Sakura was her name and it suited her quite well for she was as delicate and pretty as were the cherry blossoms in springtime. She was destined to inherit the great beauty that her mother had possessed. Sakura had short auburn hair that would shine in the sun. It was always put up in two happy pigtails. Though her clothes were not fancy or lavish, she could still make them seem almost so. Her body made the simple cloth look like they should belong to an important lady.

She would smile at everyone that happened to pass her by. Her father always said that her smile could brighten up anybody and make their days better. However this was not what made her one of the more distinctive girls in the small village. It was her eyes. Two orbs of gentle emerald green, a truly captivating shade to every onlooker. There was only one thing missing that could have made them even more spectacular, more breathtaking. It was the shine that should have been there. Her eyes were forever dull, unfocused as though she was staring at some unknown object off in the distance.

Sakura Kinomoto was blind.

* * *

_I promise to update soon. I almost have the first chapter all completed. Please read and review!_


	2. 1: A Simple Life

**Unseen Innocence**

* * *

**Introduction**: Chapter 1! Here is where the story will start unfolding. It's only start though. Some characters will be introduced in later chapters, so you'll have to wait for their debut. Sorry! P 

**Disclaimer**: This fanfic is based on the lovely characters from Cardcaptor Sakura. I did not make them up nor do I own them. I just add my own little details for your reading enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter One - ****A Simple Life**

The sun had finally risen onto the small village of Tomoeda. It signified the beginning of the day, and the beginning of the work to be done. Fujitaka and Touya had already woken and were cooking breakfast. There was not much to prepare for they did not have much. It was a usual day for them, and thus they had their usual morning meal. It consisted of toasted bread lightly covered with butter and a half-filled glass of milk for each member of the household.

"Sakura! Wake up and come get your breakfast!" Touya's loud booming woke the girl out of her slumber. Sakura turned and placed the pillow on top of her head in an effort to block out the unwelcome interruption. It didn't work.

"Kaiju! Come down here now before I eat your share myself!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" she screamed, bolting upright upon her small bed. Sakura hated when her brother would tease her. Feeling around for her shoes, she got out of bed and made her familiar way to the kitchen. "I am NOT a monster," she repeated once she sat down.

"Of course you aren't," replied Touya with an overly sarcastic tone.

Fujitaka, having watched these two fight for so many years, decided that he did not want to put up with it this particular morning. He had other things to worry about. "Stop this at once you two. It is too early to be arguing."

"But…" the two children interjected at once.

"No. Not today. No."

Sakura sighed and started to eat her toast. Touya stared at her, but soon shifted his gaze onto their father. It was clear that something was troubling him, but what, he would not tell them. It must have been something important though. Fujitaka seemed so sad.

* * *

After breakfast, they truly began their day. Fujitaka and Touya would go out to one of the village's farms each day to help out in exchange for amounts of money. They did not have enough money to possess their own fields yet, but they were trying to save up for it. 

Usually joining them would be Yukito. A tall man, whose eyes reflected a wisdom that should not be found there at his age. Yukito and Touya had been best friends all of their twenty-one years. They were always together. Yukito was an orphan and in years gone by, he would have often frequented the Kinomoto household. He was practically a family member. Fujitaka saw him as a son, and Sakura always called her true_ nicer_ older brother.

The three were to work on the Yamato farm today. It was a small rice farm on the outskirts of the village's border. If a visitor were to ever come to the village, they'd have to pass right by it for the farm was directly on the lone dirt road that led into the village. Hardly anyone ever came to the small village though. Usually, Fulitaka, Touya, and Yulito would work the field, plow, plant, or harvest crops, whatever the season willed to be done.

Since the spring had just begun, the men were starting to plow the fields. They turned up the winter-made hard soil and made the long, shallow trenches seeds would be sown. The work was hard, but they were used to it.

Noontime soon came. Sakura always bought their lunches for them each day. Her friend, Tomoyo, would accompany her. They went everywhere together, best friends for life. Tomoyo didn't mind at all that Sakura was blind. The problem didn't seem to bother Sakura much and so it didn't bother her. She was glad to offer her friend any assistance necessary. In reality, Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin, but they did not resemble each other much. Tomoyo had beautifully long, midnight black hair and violet eyes. She wasn't as talkative as Sakura, but she was just as caring.

"It's lunchtime," Sakura's melodious voice ranged out. She swung the quaint little wicker basket in front of her and held it there, waiting for her family to get their food. The three men put down their tools and came over. Tomoyo rolled out a large cotton blanket for them all to sit on.

Lunch consisted of simple sandwiches and an apple for each person. They sat, eating their food, and happily conversing with each other. The sun was shinning brightly overhead, its rays dancing on the ground as clouds passed by. Birds were singing quietly to one another. It was a serene day, but it was not to last.

A rumbling sound could be heard in the distance, the beats of horses coming nearer down the road. Fujitaka stood up. He seemed to be quite aware of what was coming. It was carriage. Not just any one, but a grandly decorated one, accompanied by four horsemen guards. The party stopped right before the picnic. Touya and Yukito stood up now too, protectively in front of the two younger girls.

The carriage door slowly opened. Out stepped a man. Sakura couldn't see what was happening, but it was something that would forever change her life.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness! Chapter two is on its way. Read and review please!_


End file.
